A new beginning & A second chance at love
by Seishuku Arashi
Summary: Usagi's life was wonderful...or so she thought...old enemies combine and go against them...she, along with her daughter, are transported to the future! what will happen when they literally fall into the arms of...
1. Prologue

"_DA!" squealed Chibi Usa causing her fathers face to widen with a grin. _

_After putting his daughter back to sleep he entered his bedroom, his hearty grin not faltering._

"_USAGI!!! She spoke and she called me da!" Mamoru said tugging at his wife's sleeping form._

"_Good to know" she muffled before drifting off to sleep once again, her blond hair shinning as the moon light hit against it.  
_

_Mamoru sighed, he wouldn't have wanted anything more in life, he had a beautiful wife and daughter, loving friends and his Corp. was thriving, he was also trilled to the fact there had not been any youma attacks in the year Usagi was pregnant to now, and he was thankful for that, but he couldn't brush off the feeling that something was going to happen. He put his arm around Usagi's waist, it felt so right, so wonderfully right, and that night he had a smile on his face as he thought "what could possibly go wrong?"_

_He awoke to the sound of girls chattering in the kitchen and the smell of delicious breakfast accompanied by the squeals of his daughter, sleepily, eyes still closed, he felt for his beloved but she wasn't their._

_Well, I guess Chibi Usa's wake up calls have rubbed off on her, he thought smiling._

"_Morning Mamoru-chan" said Haruka as Mamoru walked into the large kitchen, ready for the day's activities._

"_Morning people who can't seem to leave me, my wife and child alone" he said laughing. It seemed like a routine, they were always by him for breakfast on Saturdays and Sundays, which wasn't that bad, his home could accommodate for them all. _

"_Oh so we're only people now huh?" said Minako sticking out her tongue towards him._

"_Ah Mina-chan leave my husband alone" Usagi said in a childish way causing everyone to laugh, she still has it…_

"_DA!" squealed Chibi Usa as her father picked her up and twirled her around, causing almost everyone to gasp in the room._

"_Since when did she begin to do that!" said Makoto "Ain't she a little too young and all?"_

"_For a eight month old baby, the rate she's going by she'll be speaking proper English by the time she's one!" said Raye "At least now we all know who she got her brains from thank god!"_

_This, Of course caused everyone to laugh except Usagi and a confused Rini._

"_Pyro be nice!" _

"_Leave my Odango alone Raye" Mamoru laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on her neck, receiving awe's from the room and a sigh from his wife._

_**

* * *

**_

_**2 weeks later (Sunday Night)** _

"_I don't know what's wrong but I can tell something's coming!" said Raye._

"_I know" said Mamoru from his corner._

"_We need to protect them at all cost, as much as I hate to admit it, I feel it too" said Haruka._

_Usagi and Chibi Usa were currently at home, sleeping from the events of that morning.  
_

"_Stay on guard, I have to go" said Mamoru as he transformed, disappearing in a bliss._

_He watched as they slept, afraid of what could happen, or might happen._

_As he entered his house he realized how cold and chill the night air was; he felt negative vibes enter his house, grabbing his communicator he immediately told the girls to come over._

"_Is the king afraid?" said a mocking voice._

_No, his skin paled, immediately he put a shield around his wife and child._

"_You can't protect them forever..." cried another voice._

"_What do you want!" he heard Sailor Jupiter yell as the scouts entered the bedroom._

"_Why, isn't it obvious?" said another voice, voice filled with sarcasm.  
_

"_No!" they heard Usagi yell from within the shield her eyes already filled with fear "What's going on!"  
_

"_Princess, you look stunning" said the first voice dripping with admiration.  
_

"_Diamond" she whispered as her eyes widened._

"_I feel honored you know my voice so well" he laughed and with that said, all the negative energy disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
_

_Dropping the shield, Mamoru hugged his wife, trying to calm her down. He, himself did not know what was going on._

"_How—they were --- How" she said in between sobs, fearing not for her life, but the life of her daughter._

"_Calm down Koneko-chan, you'll wake Chibi Usa" Haruka said, more as to get her to stop the _

_sobs._

"_How---," was all she got to say before fainting._

* * *

"_HIDE SERENITY, HIDE SWEETHEART!" he screamed in her mind_

_She was awaken by the cries of Chibi Usa and her husband, maybe it was a dream, she thought, hoping to the gods and goddesses above, but when she heard the screams of her senshi, she almost fainted at what she saw._

_Sailor Mercury ,Mars, Jupiter and Venus used their planetary powers against Beryl, destroying her and …killing them…_

_What she saw next made her face pale with fright._

_Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were fighting against Wiseman, and like her inners, used there planet powers, destroying themselves along with Wiseman._

_What the hell was going on?, she wondered as tears fell down her cheeks, she was unable to move, unable to think, eyes lost of all emotions except fright and sorrow._

_If losing both her inners and outers weren't enough, she turned just in time to see Endymion incased in battle……with an apparently very strong Diamond._

"_Get Chibi Usa and get out of here love!" screamed Endymion in her mind, "NOW!."_

_She was in a shield, she noted, quickly she picked up her daughter who was crying loudly in her crib, and when she turned around back, her heart skipped not one, but maybe billions of beats at what she saw._

_Endymion had managed to stab Diamond in what she assumed was his heart...if he had a heart at least, but not without a price she noted, because he too was stabbed, right in the stomach._

"_I love you, forever and always" he whispered in her mind before using his last will power to transport her to god-knows-where._

* * *

_Chibi Usa was sleeping peacefully in her arms as she floating withing the air, surrounded by a very warm light, and then as her eyes sight became less blurry she noticed figures standing around her._

"_Usa-chan"_

_She immediately recognized the voice. The figures were taking form and a smile was spread across her face._

"_Guys! I had the weirdest dream!" she hugged her husband like their was no tomorrow—_

"_Wh—what--," stammered Ami "What was the dream about?"_

"_All of you died trying to protect me, wise man, beryl and diamond came back, I was so scared! I thought it was really happening of a second their" she started laughing…but then saw the pale look on her friends and husbands face._

"_Oh Koneko-chan---," said Haruka as tears streamed down her face._

"_It—it---NO!!! Say it was a dream! Say it!!" she screamed._

"_I'm sorry" said Mina as she bowed her head…_

"_Calm down darling" whispered Mamoru as he hugged her trembling form._

"_I'm dead so we're all together so nothings wrong right, I'm dead right so I can join you guys right, me and Chibi Usa, we'll all be together----" she said, knowing in her heart that she nor her daughter was dead…_

"_Usako, please…" he said watching her expression "I know what your thinking" _

"_Live for us Koneko"_

"_Protect our child love, she needs you" he whispered kissing her. "We have to go…"_

"_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed._

"_We ask upon the gods of fate, time and destiny, bearing gifts we give to thee, the one we love for eternity, we come together to give thy friend:" they all said as they stood in front of her._

"_The gift to heal, the gift…to shield" said Hotaru._

"_The gift to fight, the gift of lightning" Makato said._

"_The gift of love, the gift to be strong minded" said Mina._

"_The gift of control over the seas and oceans, with elegance and grace" said Michiru._

"_The gift of knowledge, the gift of control over water and ice" said Ami._

"_The gift of fire, the gift of visions" said Rei._

"_The gift to do combat, the gift to control and listen to the winds" said Haruka._

_And with that said they all bowed, and when they arised they were wearing there princess dresses, with their planetary symbols of each._

"_To my beloved, my wife, my lover, my best friend and my daughter's mother I grant thee the control over earth, the power to rule, as the rightful queen of my domain" said Endymion smiling lovingly._

_Serenity was engulfed in light, powers were transported to her, and the warmth she felt was unexplainable._

"_I love you" he said kissing her for the last time._

_They all disappeared, she felt herself go unconscious but held onto her daughter as she fell to an unknown destination………_

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Rate it!!!! 

I wanna know what people think, "I'm new here?" is my excuse if its bad:$ -.- shameful I know shh!

Please review, tell me what you think, correct me if I'm wrong but be lenient pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

P.S: who ever guesses whose arms Usagi and her oh-so- adorable daughter fall into, I will dedicate my next chapter to you!!!!!!

(Changes have been made to this chapter, if you do see more mistakes tell me and I will edit it. But for now, I see it fit to my liking and hopefully to yours.)


	2. The Arrival

**Four Months Later**

"Where's Heero?" asked a worried Quarte.

"I don't know, but if he doesn't hurry—,"

"THAT PLACE IS GONNA BLOW!" yelled Duo cutting off Wufie.

"He'll be fine" said Trowa calmly, truth be told he was worried too but what could he possibly do about it? Besides Heero could take care of himself…

"How do you know?!" snapped Wufie.

Trowa just stared at him for a questioning moment, then he shrugged it off yelling over his shoulder for them to hurry and get into their gundams.

* * *

Heero was leaving the building when he saw and heard it. 

There was a silverish-pink glow in the sky.

"Help her—," said a voice, calm, not yelling, yet demanding.

Heero, in the meanwhile was wondering if he was hearing things, surely the perfect soldier, 01, captain of Wing Zero, wasn't going crazy?

"NOW! GO!" this time the voice was louder, clearer, demanding – but above all, panicked?

Before he could register what was going on he was jumping across the field and in an instant a warm light engulfed him and he felt something soft in his arms as he landed on the ground.

"What the…" Heero's sentence was left unfinished as his eyes landed on the figure in his arms.

"Endy…." He heard her whisper as she snuggled closer in his arms.

He snapped out of his day dreaming as he heard her voice…..say someone else's name…..he then noticed her wedding band, and then what made him melt even more was a wiggling baby in the young woman's arms.

"Da?" asked the child as she stared at him "Da—no? Where-dada? Ma?" she said snuggling into her mothers arms.

The baby then looked at him again, as though piercing through his soul with her eyes.

Breaking eye contact with the child, his eyes wandered about and he could make out figures coming towards him.

"PAPA!" he then heard the little girl squeal as she smiled at him.

_She thinks I'm her_….

"Hey dude, what you got---what a babe!" yelled Duo as he ran towards him in Deathsycthe.

"What took you so long and what are you doing with that Onna? Who's the kid?" asked Wufie, in Nataku, as he noticed the little child staring at them as though they were mad.

"PAPA PAPA PAPA!" said the child in a sing song way.

"Oh my…" whispered Quarte, in Sandrock.

"Yui?" was all Trowa said, in Heavyarms, as he stared at his comrade, his features not showing the surprise he felt.

"Who's the kid?" said Wufie again, this time with hidden meaning beneath his words.

"WOAHHH!! Heero my man! You work fast! You got a babe and a lil one too? We haven't left you alone that long! When did this ha--," Duo didn't get to finish his sentence as Quarte clasped his hands over his mouth, he then noticed the death glare he was receiving from his so called friend and immediately went behind Quarte, just in case…

"Not Mine" stated Heero. "Mission Completed. Let's go home."

And with that said he started walking towards his Gundam, followed by his friends, in solemn silence.

Unbeknownst to them two pairs of eyes followed them silently.

* * *

**Two Months Earlier…**

She looked around, _where was she?_, Then in a flash she remembered….and whimpered, they were all gone…except _them_, She needed to find _her _…

The pain was enticing, her head was pounding as she stared into the darkness, the moonlight was bright, that should only mean that there was hope…and where there was hope there was light, and where there was light, there was _her_….

Her duty was --- _is_…

To protect _her_…

To help _her_…

And she wouldn't dare fail this time, definitely not, she would certainly not fail because like last time, she once again; needed her… to help her, with….._certain difficulties. _

_I have to find her--, _was all that kept running through her mind.

But first…she needed to know where she was. Slowly she got up, then, as she was about to walk something caught her eye.

"Thank you for what you did" said a soft, feminine voice.

"You didn't corrupt her with…. Well you know" said another voice, in command, definitely male.

"I know…we need to find her" she said, smirking.

"She's not here yet, I don't know why" said the male voice.

"You didn't die" said the female voice, showing her surprise.

"Where there is light, there is darkness"

And with that said, the trio walked out of the shadows, determined to find _her…_

* * *

"She's unconscious, I don't know when she'll wake up, but hopefully, she will" said Quarte's sister as she stared at the young woman, who she assumed was around 16-18, feeling pity. 

Trowa stared at the young woman, she seemed…_looked_...lost.

* * *

The night was cold, but was there silence in the Winner Mansion as usual? Not at all! 

Heero, Duo, Wufie and Quarte had a new mission, to see who would make little Rini laugh first!

They were all seated on a mat, well except Rini and Heero, who were on the couch, the fire place was lit, and warmth engulfed the room.

"PE-KA-BOO!" yelled Wufie to the child, but she had just stared at him with fright, an expression on her face that clearly read "Are you crazy?"

Quarte, in the meanwhile was making funny faces, which caused the child to grab onto Heero's shirt tighter, as if to say "Get me out of here!"

"OH I KNOW! I KNOW!" said Duo, before anyone realize what was happening Duo was pulling on Quarte's and Wufie's hair, and suddenly began screaming when Wufie pulled out his Kantana, both him and Quarte started chasing Duo around the room.

Heero, thinking they might scare the baby, rest the child on the couch on which they sat, and as Duo passed him he grabbed onto his shirt causing him to fall back and pulled out his gun on him.

But before he could say anything a loud pitch laugh erupted from the baby as she stared at the scene.

"SEE! I MADE HER LAUGH!" said Duo.

The guys just glared at him for a moment before turning there gaze back to the baby who was rolling in the couch.

They were watching T.V when Heero noticed that baby Rini was fast asleep in his arms…

"How come she doesn't complain when she's with you!" cried Duo.

"Braided baka" muttered Wufie under his breath.

"I'll take her to her crib" said Quarte as he stood up, but as he lifted the child out of Heero's arms she started to cry, loudly too.

"Someone kill me" whispered Wufie.

"NO!" cried Rini, as she kicked at Quarte with her little feet, "Stay with dady!"

"She really thinks you're her dad" said Duo.

"DADDY!" she yelled loudly, and stopped crying until Heero took her back.

"Stay wif daddy till mommy gets better then we go home n play in the palace garden" said Rini yawning as she snuggled deeper into Heero's arm.

'Palace?" they all said in unionism.

"Maybe she's talking about a mansion?" suggested Duo.

"Can a baby talk so much? She seems too young…" said Quarte.

"Strange" was all Heero said as he walked off to his bedroom, it seems as though he would be going to bed early.

* * *

"She's here, isn't she?" said a voice. 

Two figures came out of the shadow.

'Yes, the pri—_Queen_ has arrived" said a calm, female voice.

"It seems that King Endymion had made sure she landed safely, and with good company too---I think" said the male voice.

They had heard of the famous "gundam heroes", but now, to them, they seemed to notice how violent these "heroes" are, now that they had _her_.

'Do you know where they are? Precisely?" asked the voice to its comrades.

"No, they were on a mission, it was too difficult to follow" said the male figure.

"Yes, we should figure out a plan—we need to find her—and quick because I fear---" said the female voice but was cut off.

"Were light is—darkness will always follow"

'Yes…I suppose" the female voice ended.

"Go to bed young one, the Queen wouldn't like the fact of you being up so late—," said the mail voice.

"You two also, she never wants us to stress over her--- Goodnight" and with that the figures presence left the room.

She laid on her bed, she couldn't help the silent tears that fell down her face, "_I'm so so sorry_" she kept repeating, until finally… her eyes began to close, and her last thought was "_I will protect them—and no one will stand in my way_"…

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

The figure wiped away the tears that couldn't seem to stop, even as the teenager was sleeping silently.

"We're all lost without her---she's our light" said the feminine voice as she sadly looked down at the determined, lost and confused teenager as she slept.

"She's what brought us together, she's what kept us together….she is truly what her name stands for---," whispered the male voice as they walked out of the room.

"How I miss her so—," said the female voice as she laid her head on the males shoulder.

"I do too" said the male voice, as sleep slowly began to over come him.

"And so do I" said the teenager as she stared at the couple, then shutting her door, went back to bed.

* * *

_This chapter was happily, luckily, and amazingly dedicated to:_

_Dum dum da dum!_

_PureTsubasa!_

_Haha you must feel nice that you got it, right? o.o i hope so!_

* * *

_Like it, Hate it? Baby come on and Rate it!_

_I like how that sounds lol, i was planning on updating once a week...but with the..problems and blah...to me excuses are stupid so i'll just stop there, Can't stop the inevitable._

_To my reviewers:_

_Baby Luna Kitty- I'm not sure if I might bring them back but we shall see, huh? _

_Nerf-or-Nothing- You have no idea what your review means to me, I'll try to make it as believable as possible. The "(A)" is an emotion i use a lot on msn...so so...didn't even realised I put it there._

_Thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot really._

_"Motivation is key" well for me at least, and guess what? your all my motivation! _

_I hoped you guys liked this chappy, its not much i know...jus a drive by..of sorts. I'll try to bring out the next chapter by next week Saturday/Sunday, just hope i have no complications and such._

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask!_


End file.
